


first degree

by postfixrevolution



Series: felix fraldarius murders sims [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, The Sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postfixrevolution/pseuds/postfixrevolution
Summary: "Call it natural selection," he shrugs."No, babe, I'm pretty sure this is murder?"
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: felix fraldarius murders sims [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677163
Comments: 14
Kudos: 190





	first degree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphemea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphemea/gifts).



> for ning. you know what the fuck is up. ;3c
> 
> based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/euphemeas/status/1230949776306458625?s=19)

Sylvain glances idly over at Felix and his laptop, upside down from where he lies with his legs thrown over the back of the sofa, head lolled off the seat cushions like an idiot. Squinting toward the other end of the couch, he attempts to lift his head to better see his boyfriend's screen. It doesn't work very well, given his head is large and ridiculously heavy, and the effort is ultimately wasted. He lolls his head back down again. His neck cracks. Yikes.

"Hey, what are you doing." 

A question, posited as a childish demand. Felix has not spoken to him since Sylvain responded to the cat video he had sent that morning with a simple " _lol k_ ". Sylvain did, in fact, _lol_ at the video, but apparently that wasn't enough. He wonders if Felix is watching that video again. Felix, in turn, flips him off, eyes glued to his screen. 

Wow, alright. 

Sylvain attempts to sit up again, managing one pathetic mockery of a middle school fitness exam sit-up. It's enough to catch a quick glimpse at Felix's screen, seeing decidedly iconic flashes of astoundingly average 3D modelling and little green gems.

"Are you playing _Sims_?" he asks, incredulous. Not really an epic gamer moment, in his humble, League-liking opinion, but whatever. He never took Felix for a Sims kinda guy. 

Felix finally turns toward him, only to shoot Sylvain a nasty glare. It's less of a _how fucking dare you say these things to me_ kind of glare and more of a _how fucking dare you say_ **_any_** _thing to me_ type deal. You learn to tell the difference. Or, at least, Sylvain has. 

The man returns to his laptop immediately after, and curiosity gets the best of Sylvain as he hefts himself up, leaning over to glance fully at Felix's screen. He only gets to look for a second before Felix shoves his arm out, pushing his redheaded bastard of a boyfriend away with a hand smushed against his face. Sylvain decides very courteously not to lick it, for now. He's seen enough to be insufferable without it, really.

"Aww, did you make _me_ in your dream Sims house?" he coos, muffled against the flat of Felix's palm. "How _romantic_ , Fe!"

The hand is removed, replaced with a glare that is only slightly less suffocating. Sylvain, no stranger to being choked out by his boyfriend, grins at him as he sidles over, glancing fondly at the screen. 

"Die," Felix informs him, but otherwise doesn't stop Sylvain from moving closer. 

"I never knew you were such a romanti—"

Sylvain squints.

"Wait, where's the ladder in your pool?" 

Felix does not look at him, but a small smirk curls up at his lips as he watches his mini Sylvain-sim continue flailing about in the horribly textured water. The poor guy can't even get out. He's _doomed_.

"Call it natural selection," he shrugs, looking far too attractive and smug about his virtual first degree murder. Sylvain will insist, at least once before inevitably caving and oversharing about his incorrigible sex drive, that the look does nothing to turn him on.

"No, babe, I'm pretty sure this is murder?" 

Felix side eyes him.

"k."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/panntherism)!


End file.
